nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan EBF-25
The Vulcan EBF-25 (known in Europe as the Havok Fire EBF-25) is an electronic belt fed Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. It requires six "D" batteries to fire automatically.SG Nerf: Nerf Vulcan EBF-25 - Review!. SGNerf.blogspot.ca It comes packaged with a twenty-five dart belt, tripod, ammo box, twenty-five Whistler Darts, and instructions. Details It is a large blaster that has both a battery-powered automatic firing mode and a manual, single-fire firing mode which requires bolt priming. It is unique for using a belt system for loading and firing. It has three tactical rails: two on the sides of the blaster, and a third on top of the blaster. It features a detachable tripod which allows for the blaster to be used stationary on any flat surface like a turret. It has a large carrying handle on top of the blaster, which allows the blaster to be fired from the hip. It also has three clip points on it for use with a sling, bandolier, or another form of carrying device. One is located on top of the muzzle, another is located under the front of the blaster, and the last one is located at the end of the blaster. The Vulcan has an ammo box on the side of it, which allows it to store its belt. However, if it is not loaded correctly it will easily jam. When fired without batteries it can reach the ranges equal to that of the Longshot CS-6. It is possible, though notably hard, to detach the ammo box, leaving only the belt. History Prototypes of the Vulcan were initially much larger and under a different title; the original name was Vulcan BF-50. This indicates a much larger original capacity as well as a lack of electronic functions. The Vulcan is one of the few blasters where prototypes surface; the Vulcan BF-50 has been used at promotional events in the past. The Vulcan was revealed in early February 2008. News began to spread around February 13th after it was discussed on popular forum NerfHaven.NerfHaven: The Vulcan. NerfHaven.com It was advertised as having a Fall 2008 release. There was heavy speculation before pictures were revealed that it was going to use an air system. Pictures were revealed several days later on the 18th of February.CNET: Hasbro reveals details about Nerf Wii blaster, even more Nerf overkill. CNET.com Early versions of the Vulcan featured a chrome-colored handle at the top of the blaster, no yellow plates on the tripod, an orange chain and fired Whistler Darts instead of Sonic Micro Darts. It also featured more yellow and less grey on the center of the shell. The Vulcan, in a more complete form, made an appearance at an unknown convention in early June 2008. A video from June 5th surfaced showing the blaster being fired at this convention.Gearlogvideo: New Nerf and LazerTag Toys for 2008. YouTube.com The blaster was shown firing roughly between two and seven feet, barely leaving the blaster itself in some cases, leading to disappointment among some fans.NerfHaven: Vulcan Firing Video Found!. NerfHaven.com This may have simply been due to the fact that this was an early model and not a finished version. Early rumors claimed a release on July 1st, 2008.NerfHaven: The Guns Of 2008. NerfHaven.com Shortly after release the blaster became somewhat of a flagship for the Nerf line. It was part of many promotions, one notable one being 2009's Great Dart Giveaway promotion.Stu Chudy: Nerf - "Great Dart Giveaway" spot. Vimeo.com The Vulcan would go on for many years as the Nerf line expanded although there never was another electronic belt fed blaster. Rumors of its discontinuation began spreading around September 2010, however this did not occur.Urban Taggers: Rediscovering my Vulcan EBF-25. UrbanTaggers.blogspot.ca. In some countries stock were cleared out when the N-Strike Elite line was introduced, including Singapore, where Vulcan stocks were cleared out between October and December 2012. The Vulcan did not appear to make the transition over to the N-Strike Elite line alongside other N-Strike fan favorites such as the Stampede ECS initially. When Hasbro was asked the status on the Vulcan, they refused to comment, possibly hinting an upcoming re-release.My Last Dart: Coverage of the Hasbro Nerf Toy Fair London 2013 stand Part III. MyLastDart.com By December 2013 the N-Strike Elite re-release of the Vulcan, this time under the international title Havok Fire EBF-25.Southern Brisbane Nerf Club: Elite Vulcan, Strikeblade, Fusefire box and farewell to Big Pete. SouthernBrisbaneNerfClub.blogspot.ca. This version features identical performance to the N-Strike variant. The blaster hit shelves by January 2014.Nerf Armourer: New Nerf Havok Fire (Vulcan) Review - Orange and White Paintjob. NerfArmourer.tumblr.com The Vulcan has a spiritual successor; the Rhino Fire. Color schemes The Vulcan has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard color scheme (yellow, gray, and orange) *Red Strike (red and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *N-Strike Elite repaint (white and orange) Modification The Vulcan can be modified to have a faster rate of fire, typically by increasing battery voltage. This also comes with the drawback that the motor may overheat and will wear faster from such a modification. Ammo belts can also be modified by linking multiple belts together infinitely; however, due to bulk reasons, the common modified belts hold a total of fifty darts, made of two standard twenty-five dart belts. The Vulcan's ammo box only holds a twenty-five dart belt with the lid closed; thus with the extended belt mod, the user is forced to either leave the ammo box door open or use the Vulcan without an ammo box entirely. The lack of an ammo box can potentially leave users at the mercy of belt feed errors, as the Vulcan may have a more difficult time feeding the belt on its own as it needs support, particularly near the start and end of any given ammo belt. One solution is for the user to help feed the belt by holding it up by hand, though this can be uncomfortable, and is still not as reliable as an ammo box may be. Some modders have even circumvented the issue by modding a real military ammo box and attaching it to the Vulcan. Reloading and firing To reload the Vulcan, load up to twenty-five darts into its belt. Open the ammo box and Vulcan cover and load the belt correctly (logo face up) into the blaster. Close both lids in order (ammo box first, then the main firing cover). Turn on the power button and pull the trigger to fire a dart. For single fire, turn off the blaster and pull the bolt back and forward all the way. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Trivia *This blaster is the second most expensive blaster in North America. *The Vulcan may have inspired the creation of the Air Zone Punisher Gatling Blaster and the Dart Zone Gatling Blaster. *The Vulcan BF-50 was the prototype for the Vulcan. It was used for promotional events only. *A newer version of the blaster has been released. The packaging description, which originally read "The Largest Full-Auto Nerf Blaster", was changed to "Full-Auto Belt-Fed Blaster". The newer version of the Vulcan notably has a higher firing range and better reliability. *It is the heaviest Nerf blaster ever sold. *The camo Micro Darts found in the Ammo Bag Kit seem to fit very stiffly into the belt canisters. This allows a great amount of air pressure to build up before the dart is fired, thus significantly increasing range and reliability. *It is featured in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *It is possible to attach the Blast Shield from the Stampede ECS onto the blaster with the the top tactical rail by using either the light beam unit or the tactical scope, as they can both hold attachments. *It was the first N-Strike blaster to require batteries to fire. The previous battery-operated blasters, such as the Nite Finder EX-3 and the Firefly REV-8, used them only for aesthetic purposes and did not actually require them to be fired. Gallery External links *Vulcan EBF-25 instructions on the Hasbro website References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Automatic blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Motorized direct plunger blasters Category:Argos exclusives Category:Hasbro blasters